


Amore Amaro

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, its a little soft, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: On your way up to Fort Briggs, it would be just your luck that the weather would turn and force you to pause your incline at a local hotel. The military was of course footed the bill, and oh, how cheaply they addressed it. You had initially quirked an eyebrow at the room with a single queen bed, but you had no qualms over your inevitable sleeping arrangements.





	Amore Amaro

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll rlly like hitting me up for that nsfw kimblee commissions huh...  
> which is fine bc i am the Officially Branded Kimbleefucker(tm) so i'm all about it  
> commissions are ofc, still open
> 
> as always, your comments and love give me life <3

On your way up to Fort Briggs, it would be just your luck that the weather would turn and force you to pause your incline at a local hotel. The military was of course footed the bill, and oh, how cheaply they addressed it. You had initially quirked an eyebrow at the room with a single queen bed, but you had no qualms over your inevitable sleeping arrangements.

 

You had laid next to your travel companion with the curtains drawn enough to let slivers of moonlight seep in, though there was still almost no visibility. You were having trouble sleeping, and you had initially tried to pique his interest in idle conversation, and he would of course respond in turn but the weighted reality of the situation hung heavily in the small room. It wouldn't have been your first time being intimate, since you had worked together in Ishval and soldiers had to pass the time some way, but it would potentially be the last time in a while given there would be few opportunities for such frivolity at the Northern Fort. Though you had presumed he wouldn't have been up to the task given he was only just in the hospital, your suspicions were deemed untrue when the hand that had rested on your thigh briskly grasped your shoulder and readjusted you from laying on your side to your back, as you stared up at him looming over you.

 

Kimblee's expression was, as always, almost unreadable. His eyes looked near reflective in the minuscule moonlight in the room; like some sort of predator in low headlights. A smile slowly slid along his lips until he seemed to be observing you fondly, one hand on your shoulder still and the other splayed out next to your head to hold his position above you. He had moved fast, you didn't even notice until you felt the warmth of his legs on either side of you.

 

“You were just in the hospital, you know.” You chastised him. “Imagine how much time we would lose if you hurt yourself again.” He seemed almost taken aback by your comment then laughed lowly, but seemingly genuinely.

 

“I wasn't planning to make this such an extreme event, unless that's what you're wanting- I can certainly try meet your expectations regardless of any handicaps then.” You rolled your eyes at his comment and reached up to touch the back of his neck.

 

“Just don't hurt yourself.” You pulled him down with your hand and met no resistance.

 

“I'll certainly try not to.” His sentence trailed off quietly as you felt the heat of his mouth on your neck, your muscles tensed under the graze of his sharp teeth. Your other hand snaked up around his back to grasp firmly as you felt his tongue lave over a blossoming bite mark.

 

“Nothing too noticeable- we have to be professional you know.” You reminded him weakly.

 

“Why not? You think everyone will know what you've been doing?” He teased you by hovering higher, threatening to leave another obvious mark on the long line of your neck.

 

“ _Who_ I've been doing.” You corrected with snark and he chuckled against your throat, it sent a shiver up your spine to hear so close to your ear. The hand on your shoulder slipped lower, stopping to rest on your breast but doing nothing more to stimulate

 

“I think it would be a rather fetching look on you...” He spoke slowly and his husky voice held a tone of sultry. In response to his own words he used the pad of his thumb to roll your hardening nipple through the thin fabric of your nightgown, easily accessible since you neglected to wear your sports bra to bed. You shivered under the touch. “I think I might like for everyone to know... to see your neck and know exactly where- who they came from...” You felt his hand tighten only slightly around your breast as his wrist rolled almost timidly, fondling you too lightly for your own desire.

 

“You can be so self centered...” You mused, but turned your head slightly to kiss his temple affectionately. He chuckled again, slipping his hand down to hike up the edge of your nightgown too slowly.

 

“Yes, pride has always been a rather notable bane of mine. But know that it can be a boon as well, after all...” He paused when he'd lifted your nightgown up under your neck, just above your flushed clavicle and exposed your body entirely. “I do take pride in my work,” He started again, long fingers brushing delicately over the elastic waistband of your underwear. “So I do work hard to be successful at everything I do.” He moved to grace your collarbone with the sharpness of his teeth briefly before pressing his lips against your stiff nipple.

 

Doing all of this underneath blankets had its merits, you felt much less exposed than you would otherwise, but the trapped heat made the intoxicating intimacy all the more present, and you felt almost dizzy when he nipped at the underside of your breast, the hand not used to steady himself dancing along the edge of your underwear still, sometimes dragging the rounded edges of his nails over your hip bones playfully. Your hands on his back and neck both touching his hair now. You would have been admiring how soft and well kept it was, if he wasn't clouding your mind with foreplay.

 

“You tease too much.” You wriggled under him in an attempt to hurry his attentions.

 

“Tease? I hardly know what you mean.” You felt Kimblee's hand finally slip past your waist band and gasped when his cool fingers met your slick heat. “I'm simply admiring how beautiful your body is, I can't help but appreciate the finer things...” In a deliberate motion, he pushed two slender fingers in, “...like how excited you are.”

 

You rolled your hips against his hand excitedly, desperate for any friction. He hummed in approval and gently moved his wrist to push and pull his fingers back and forth. Now and again you would feel him separate and scissor them inside you and groaned lowly in response. His fingers weren't particularly thick but they were long, and he was certainly articulate with them. You felt the cool palm of his hand start to make continuous contact with your clit and tried to intentionally move against it. Kimblee seemed to notice and retracted his hand, earning him a complaint from you.

 

“Tsk tsk, if pride is my bane then yours is surely greed; don't get so antsy. We have all night.” You swallowed hard at the idea that he could (and would) edge you all night, but dared not mention it and put the idea in his head. He would certainly run with it.

 

He sat back and shrugged the comforter off his exposed shoulders and grabbed your hips hastily. In the dark of the room the white of his sleeveless undershirt was a beacon and your eyes began to focus slowly. You looked up at him curiously. Curse him, still wearing his undershirt and boxers while you lay here almost completely bared for him. As the thought passed through your head you felt him tug your underwear down and toss it aside. Now, completely bared.

 

You watched Kimblee's pale arms move as his dangerous hands moved against your legs to grasp them at the knees, lifting you up and pulling you towards him suddenly. He hooked one over each of his narrow shoulders and slid his hands down past your bottom to the small of your back to support you. The position wasn't comfy on your neck but it wasn't unbearable. You adjusted your shoulders anxiously, staring up along your body at him. The revealing position and the way it gave him ample ability to see you so well made your cheeks flush.

 

“Hold still...” Kimblee advised you lowly and you could feel his breath against you; you thought you could have come undone from that alone. You felt a shudder of electricity prickle at the base of your spine as he licked your folds experimentally. His hands still held in place, was it alchemy or arousal?

 

You tried to bring a hand up to his hair again but the angle made it too difficult so your arms fell limp beside you, you could do nothing but relish the feeling of his grip on your waist and his tongue on your heat. He was so expertly involved, the way he knew to circle your clit lightly or stop and close his mouth around it and swallow hard. His recollection was impressive, it had been years since you'd done this in Ishval, you mentally congratulated him on remembering everything you were particular to.

 

Occasionally he would press his face against you sternly and push inside you as far as his tongue would reach then slowly move back and drag it up again. Still, his eyes never broke from you, locked onto your face as you closed your own in pleasure. Now and again you would chance opening your eyes, meeting the cold and piercing blue of his own, but it made you feel embarrassed. You felt yourself edging closer, thinking this time he would certainly allow you your euphoria, but he sensed your tensing muscles and once again pulled away when you were close. Your heartbeat still fluttering, you could have yelled at him.

 

“D-Dammit, Kimblee!” You admonished him harshly. “Why did you-”

 

“Patience.” He lightly lowered your body again until you were on the bed again, grounded. His tone was almost condescending, but it almost always was. You huffed and sat yourself up as he rose on his knees still, and he watched you curiously. You placed your hands against his sharp hip bones and nuzzled against his stomach, pressing your body flush against his and felt the stiffness of his arousal against your sternum. You nudged the cotton of his undershirt up to kiss along the dark hair on his navel down to the elastic waistband of his boxers, fingers tracing down to grasp it and pull it down just far enough to let his erection fall forward, no longer confined by the tight waistband. You glanced at the scar forming on the side of his waist, the one that landed him in the hospital you'd left only hours ago.

 

“Now who's excited...” You mused thoughtfully. He gave a small smile and shrugged as you hastily took it in your mouth, your hands holding the bony notches of his hips to steady yourself. He was far less sinewy than he'd been in Ishval, now reverted back to his defaultly lithe frame, though you almost preferred it as it seemed to represent him better.

 

You mimicked his motions from earlier, circling your tongue around the head and urging yourself forward, breathing through your nose and swallowing hard when you felt him twitch in your throat. A hand suddenly laced through your hair and threatened to pull, but instead slid down to hold your cheek with unfounded tenderness. You knew enough of him that it was no guise, he did pride himself in being an attentive lover if nothing else, but you hoped he was granting you at least some special treatment in addition.

 

You didn't really pride yourself on your oral sex skills however, though he didn't seem to mind your hesitancy. The hand on your cheek tightened a bit as your tongue swiped the prominent vein on the underside and he exhaled deeply and pushed your head back.

 

“Alright, alright. Let's not get too carried away.”

 

You smiled wryly at the gossamer string of saliva that connected your lips to the head of his dick before wiping it away with the back of your hand.

 

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to drag this out.” You smiled up at him. The smile on his lips slipping into a smirk.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm just teaching you some patience. You always do things in haste you know. You should relax.” In response to his comment you leaned back against the pillow again, leisurely.

 

“I don't know what you mean.” You said. Kimblee snorted in response.

 

You enjoyed toying with him, but from your position you couldn't help but look at him with great reverence. The limited moonlight painting silvery hues over his sinuous form, the contrast of his raven black hair, still tied back, against his pale complexion. The glossy, lascivious look in his half lidded eyes, or the way he looked down at you from this angle as if he was ready to devour you at any moment. Undershirt still rolled up enough to expose the concave of his stomach, boxers still pulled down enough to expose his flushed cock, occasionally twitching with his anticipation. Everything about him seemed inhuman and ethereal, but of course that could also be a side effect of your growing feelings for him.

 

Of course, his ever-observant eyes caught you effortlessly.

 

“You know it's rude to stare at someone like that. You'll make me embarrassed.” You could have kicked him for opening his mouth and ruining your vision.

 

“I'm just taking your advice... a little patience, a little admiration. But I really would like if you wouldn't make me wait too much longer...” Your face was clearly flushed and you felt your wetness between your legs, as they stayed spread on either side of him.

 

“What's the magic word? Remember your manners...” One hand slipped under your leg to bend it at the knee, almost pushing it to your chest, as the other grabbed to position himself at your entrance. You shuddered as you felt the heat of his head prod against you, stopping of course before he'd actually given you what you wanted. You didn't care much for his perception of you now; you were desperate.

 

“Please, Kimblee...” You looked up at him and into his cold eyes deeply. “Please, Solf...”

 

The use of his first name made the corner of his mouth twitch into an even hungrier smirk, he leaned forward and his lips brushed against your temple. “Of course. _Anything_ for you, Y/N.” He said, his tone almost sarcastic and teasing, but he made good on his promise and finally pushed forward as you inhaled sharply.

 

His breathing was almost inhumanly shallow, but you could feel it against your ear, hear it- a tangible proof of his life. You swallowed hard before moving your body against him, he laughed lowly against your ear and you shivered.

 

“What did I say about patience?” Despite his chastising, he pulled his hips back only a tiny bit, before pushing them forwards again. The hand hooked under your knee held you tightly in place, and the position felt more and more comfortable. There was an intimacy in such deep penetration that you almost forgot you were simply friends (with benefits) and not longtime lovers sharing a much awaited reunion. Your arms wrapped around his neck tightly as you felt a pressure forming and knotting in your stomach as you began to stretch to accommodate him. He slipped a hand down between you gently rub small circles around your clit, you broke and let out a small moan at this and he chuckled lowly; clearly pleased with himself.

 

“There's no need for such restraint, you don't have to hold back.” Kimblee told you definitively. You could feel the fabric of his clothes against you, your own nightgown twisting under you uncomfortably. He sped up and you moaned again, pulling reward after reward from your vocal chords. He moved to pull out further and push in deeper, the long thrusts more stimulating for both you and himself. You could hear his breathing quickening, the occasional vocalization pushed you further; you loved hearing his voice like that.

 

You grasped at his back hungrily and pulled him closer to you, swiping your tongue over your dried lips. He'd since started biting at your neck again, higher than before, the curved bridge of his long nose brushing against your jaw. He pulled back slightly to press his forehead against yours and your heart skipped a beat when your eyes met his but it dissipated quickly when you felt him press his lips to yours. You had never kissed him like this before, the romantic in you celebrated. Your tongue laved against his.

 

He tasted like peppermint and undertones of whiskey from the hotel bar you'd spent time at just over an hour ago. The distinctive strands of hair that always hung over his face brushed against yours and reminded you; you were getting close now and if he stopped again you'd walk out and finish off yourself, so you reached one of your hands from his back to grasp beneath his long ponytail, grabbing his thick hair by the root and tightening your grip. He broke and moaned lowly against your mouth and in only a few more thrusts you came undone, clenching around him tightly as he rolled his hips against yours slowly as you descended from your high.

 

He never stopped moving however and after you'd started to relax, you urged him to continue and it only took a moment of faster, harder thrusts for his hand under your leg to grip you tighter, and him to pull away from your mouth to growl into your shoulder as you felt him finally catch his own release. You noticed of course his neglect to pull out.

 

You stayed that way for a while, until he let go of your leg and pulled back, pulling out of you and readjusting his clothes. You pulled your nightgown down and winced at the distinct feeling of semen spilling out and most certainly onto your only pajamas. You hoped Briggs had a good washing machine.

 

“I take it you're not too concerned about conception then, huh?” You asked him as you reached for a tissue on the nightstand and slipped it under the edge of your nightgown to absorb what you could. He had already walked over to the window to crack it open slightly as he lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke out into the night air. The moonlight cast upon him fully now, and you couldn't help but smile at how disheveled he seemed to look; ponytail loosened and eyelashes still fluttering as his refractory set in.

 

“You don't seem terribly concerned either.” He looked at you smugly. “But also, I did happen to get all your paperwork when you were assigned to me; I know you're infertile.” He took another long drag from the cigarette and then snubbed it out against the wood of the windowsill, tossing the mostly unused remainder out into the snow and closing the window. “Sorry, did you want one?” He asked as he was about to return the case to his coat pocket.

 

“No thanks, I don't smoke. But I will take at least a little bit of your body heat, you let a lot of cold air in when you did that.” It was your turn to smirk at him, and he barked a laugh.

 

“Of course, of course. _Anything_ for you, Y/N.”

 


End file.
